Thunder Tank
History The Thunder started out as a Alliance tank then as a New Republic Tank, seeing some of the worst ground campaigns during the civil war and other battles. When its service time came to an end Caden bought the tank instead of it getting recycled. The Tank was then converted into a repulsor tank with heavier weapons and modified systems. Caden working off of Thunder's plans developed a more economical version which he sold to the republic. The Thunder would then become the father for all the T3-BHs that are built. Construction The Thunder was Caden's tank during his career in the Alliance and then New Republic. The vehicle was slated for decommission around the same time Caden was getting out of the military. He pulled a few strings with his higher ups and was able to purchase it at a discount, but with it being stripped of a number of its New Republic upgraded systems (that were classified) and its weapon systems. That was fine with Caden as he had over the years come up with a number of modifications he wanted to make to the tank. The first was removing the crawler drive system and replacing it with a section of modified capital ship repulsorlift. The repulsorlift wrapped around the belly of the tank, half way up the sides. While large it is powerful enough to allow for any furture modifications to the tank with out dampening the speed of it. This gave the tank a new found maneuverability and access to terrains its tracks would have never allowed it to before. With the removal of the large engine that drove the tracks, enough room was freed up to allow for a larger power source, giving the tank a new possibilities on the battle field. Caden was able to fit in a Novaldex power generator from an old Y-wing which Caden believed would provide more then enough power for the repulsorlift and other modifications, though it took Caden a while to rewire the tank with denser power cables that could take the charge. While the T3-B's heavy blaster cannons had enough fire power, it was the torpedo missiles that gave the tank the greatest advantage against vehicles like the AT-AT. Even though Caden was able to get a refurbished proton missile launcher, those missiles would be in short supply. So Caden wanted to fit a pair of laser cannons onto his tank, like what was found on the newer T4-Bs. Ones that were powerful enough to be a threat to vehicles like an At-AT. The weapon he found was older, but was a proven and reliable system with a number of after market mods for it. Installing it was a challenge as the whole turret for the tank had to be rebuilt to handle the weight of the weapon. The finishing touch for his weapons was the most advance targeting system he could get, allowing for weapon operation in nearly any condition and to make the proton missile launcher able to fire at targets much farther away then it previously could. After a number of other additions and slight improvements as well as a second hull placed over the repulsorlift, Caden found there was enough room to carry passengers. He fitted two heavy hatches on both sides of the tank, reworking the repulsorlit to allow the modification, for quick easy exit and entrance or troopers. While the seating might be a little snug depending on the how those troopers are outfitted, the Thunder was now capable of bringing three soldiers along for the ride. The finished product was everything Caden was looking for in a Heavy Attack Tank and more. It's hovering abilities allowed for use on just about every terrain, the weapons systems are a match for even the leading front line MBTs in the galaxy, and it could even act as a troop transport. Caden was very happy with his Thunder Tank. Category:AFVs